


Silver Screen

by Owlship



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, cultural differences (or are they??), dirty movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: Bumblebee has someinterestingideas on what to watch for movie night.





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/183254763606/bee-discovers-adult-movies-by-accident-and-it)!

"Charlie," her own voice calls from inside the garage, quiet and a little staticy.

Charlie smiles and flips on the light as she goes, Bumblebee illuminated in the center of the garage where he's crouching, just where she left him.

"Hey big guy," she says.

His antennae twitch up and down, soft whirs emanating from inside his mechanical body. "Watch a movie, w _i_ t **h** me," he says in his disjointed jumbled-up voice, head tilting hopefully.

Charlie shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it up on a peg by the workbench. "Of course," she says, "Should I make some popcorn?" He can't eat it, obviously, but she's pretty sure he's become fond of the smell.

But Bumblebee shakes his head and so she makes her way over to him, settling easily in his lap. One of his strong metal arms wraps gentle around her, the plates that make up his chest unyielding against her back. It's not, strictly speaking, the most comfortable way to sit, but she likes the closeness and so does he.

"What're we watching?" she asks, wiggling around in an attempt to get comfortable.

Rather than answer, Bee simply presses a button delicately on the VCR and lets the movie begin.

It takes her a few minutes for what exactly they're watching to actually register. She'd thought she had found and hidden all of her dad's, well, his _dirty_ movies, ages ago as soon as she'd found the first, but she must have missed this one.

"Bee!" Charlie does not shriek, thanks. She swats at his arm. "Turn that off! What are you even doing watching something like that!"

Bumblebee pauses the video; on screen, a woman in nothing but an apron is being plowed into from behind, a discarded pizza box in the floor.

"Jeeze," Charlie says, face burning as her eyes try to look anywhere but at the glowing screen of smut. "You know what that is, right? That it's not something you just _watch_ like it's 'The Breakfast Club' or something."

Bumblebee buzzes faintly, metal brushing and clicking against itself as he shifts in place. " _When a man, loves a woman~_ " he croons.

"Yeah, something like that," Charlie agrees. She wants suddenly to not be sitting on her friend's lap, to not have his arm still holding her, normally a comfort but now just strange. "It's, it's," she flails as she looks for the right words. Can you die from blushing too hard? "Why are you even watching it, anyway?"

His radio plays static for a moment before he arranges a sentence. "They **h** u _g_ like we do," he says.

"They do not!" Charlie says, squirming in place again. She's aware of every little inch of contact between them, how she's practically straddling one of his huge thighs, how her breasts brush against his arm, the warm venting of air from his torso making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Oh god, she thinks as her eyes stray once more to the unmoving image of the porno still blazing on the screen, she's getting turned on while sitting in Bumblebee's lap.

"They're having _sex_ , Bee," she says firmly, twisting around so she doesn't have to look at the TV any more. Unfortunately it means she's looking up at Bumblebee instead, his glowing blue eyes staring steadily down at her, antennae quivering. "I'm guessing you guys don't have that where you're from, huh?"

" _It's not unusual_ ," Bumblebee sings at her.

"Bee!" she admonishes, but the cheekiness of his answer makes her smile despite herself.

He tilts his head, his arm tightening just fractionally around her. " _Ooh, you're my best friend_ ," Bee croons in Freddie Mercury's voice.

Charlie forces herself to relax, and lets out a snort of air. "Yeah, you're mine too," she says. It's just a misunderstanding, that's all. He's from another planet, of course he isn't always going to be up to date on Earthling customs. "Can we watch something else?"

The mechanics inside of Bumblebee whir and buzz a little, but he leans carefully down with her still folded up in his arm and ejects the tape from the VCR. As he selects another tape- something normal this time, she notes with relief and a strange sense of disappointment she is _not_ going to examine- she makes a mental note to go through the VHS's again tomorrow and weed out any other pornos that might be lurking around.


End file.
